Shadows of Throne
by Mellisuga Helena
Summary: AU. Seto Kaiba X Jounouchi katsuya. The most thrilling and devastating things are done in the shadows. Katsuya Jounouchi finds this the hard way. Then again he realizes he does not have a choice.
1. The start

Hi.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything.

Story: Shadows of Throne

Pairing: Kaiba Seto X Katsuya jounouchi.

Rating: T (might change to M)

Warnings: Violence,Language and some Yaoi later on.

* * *

It was really small. The size of the smallest particle in the universe,probably not even visible to the naked eye if the brown haired man had not put on the specific glasses over his blue eyes to look at his creation. No improvement he noted. Still as small as it was on the day he created it,which was like six years ago. Groaning deeply he turned towards the large computer screen on the wall and let his eyes roam over the many numbers in motion on the screen. The numbers disappeared into the shadows of the wall as new numbers flashed itself on the screen. His eyes were cold,calculating trying to detect a tiny bit of flaw in the programme he created himself.

It was a cruel joke which he very much didn't appreciate. Then again there was no one he could blame over his misfortune. He sighed and looked at the large test tube which held the small spark of power. He created it. So he could really give it his real form. The one he dreamed for over six years. He was going to succeed. no matter what,because Seto Kaiba just doesn't give up. Even if it takes him another six years he was not going to give up. Switching off the lights in the laboratory but leaving the power supplied to the test tube and the main computer on he left the cold room in some really long,strong strides that ate up the ground. Punching some keys on the keypad present beside the tall metal door he waited for it to open. It opened with a piercing shriek and he exited the room his majestic shoulders drawn back proudly. Behind him the door closed with a loud swish of the air sealing the life present inside the room.

Inside the room the numbers still disappeared into the walls and converted into energy were fed to the tiny power pulsating in the tube. It shook with the new energy. The room was flooded in blue It disappeared as soon as it appeared and it died down to the size of a particle,but enough to suggest survival. Gloating it's survival in the cold room. But this was not seen by the 24 year old CEO of the Kaiba Corporation.

T minus infinity and counting.

* * *

Tsubaki Yoshida was a burly man, really,very burly. He crouched down in his seat and looked at his office computer. It stared right back into his tired roguishly handsome face. He tiredly rubbed the fatigue from his eyes. He looked over to his lover's photo sitting beside the computer. Yoshida always had a thing for brown eyes and beautiful pouts. It was what his lover was. It was already six months. His lover left him. But his beautiful face still haunted him at nights. Yes, he. His lover was male. He was very happy when he met him and things progressed. having the consent for his relationship with his lover from his parents was enough for him. But he had to leave him and go. How did he have the heart to do it.

"Yoshida!",someone yelled.

He looked up to see the secretary of his boss standing in front of his desk.

"Yes?",he questioned wondering what she wanted.

"Sir wants to meet you in his office with the assignment he gave you last week",she replied curtly and walked away on her killer heels. it amazed Yoshida to no end,how did the women really manage walking on towers. Picking up the finished project from his locker, he straightened his tie and walked towards the lift.

Stepping into the lift he pressed the 13th floor and waited.

_"What's wrong Tsubaki?",someone whispered in his ear and he felt soft hands around his thick neck._

He groaned. This was what happened very day since his lover decided to leave him.

He tried touching the hands around his waist. They disappeared with a soft laugh ringing in his ears. He felt breathless. It pained. It was killing him. The lift opened with a soft ding indicating the 13th floor. Squaring his shoulders he walked towards his boss's office and knocked and waited.

* * *

Kaiba Seto was not in a good mood. The super embryo he was making did not show a tiny bit of improvement. It riled him up till no end. Then his dim-witted,cow eyed secretary decided to delete all of his files from his system for reasons only god the almighty knows. He spent his entire morning trying to retrieve his lost data and the assignment of DX which he assigned to one of his most eligible workers was not his desk yet. He was on the brink of losing sanity when someone knocked on his door.

"Come on in".

The door opened to reveal Tsubaki Yoshida. He watched the man with hawk like eyes as he walked over and placed a file over a pile of papers. The letters DX looked back at him. He glanced at it before turning his gaze back to his employee.

"You are late",he replied and smirked slightly when he saw a crack on the mask of his employee's face.

"S-sir",Yoshida stuttered.

To this Kaiba just raised an eyebrow,his cold blue eyes now becoming piercingly icy from the stuttering his employee allowed in front of him.

"Sir,the project is due today and here it is. Completed and verified",Yoshida replied gesturing vaguely to the file on the pile of papers.

"If any project was due today then you should have had some brains to turn this thing in the morning".

"Sir. I- I.",

An eyebrow rose into brown hair.

"Tell me one good reason why i shouldn't fire you?". The question floated in the air filled with tense silence.

"Maybe because I was the employee of the month enough times for you to overlook my mistake this fine day",replied Yoshisda.

"Really now", Kaiba drawled. "We all know that for the past six months you were not the 'best' Yoshida".

"Sir, I know that but i can explain-"

"If this is because of your break up with your lover,then you can save it".

"But sir I really couldn't concentrate-"

"Did you stop eating?",came the cold question.

"Sir?"

"I asked, did you stop eating because of your break up",Kaiba glared.

"No".

"Then get out of my office and make your self useful or otherwise you can get fired".

"I'm sorry,Sir". The word sir was almost spat out.

Tsubaki Yoshida wore a haunted expression as he sat in his chair at his desk. Damn his boss to make him feel so low. He was hurting. Couldn't he see it. Couldn't the world see it. Maybe the world was really blind. Azuma,his lover always mentioned it. His eyes wandered over to the photo of his lover. He was staring back at him soft brown eyes and his lower lip was stuck out in a pout. He picked it up and hurled the frame at the opposite wall. It broke with a loud crash and needless to say was given curious looks by his co-workers.

His lover was going to pay.

His boss was going to pay.

Hell, Kaiba Seto was going to pay. He would make sure.

* * *

Help

Beta reader required.

Penny for your thoughts

Should i continue?.


	2. Anticipation

A/n: Hello once again.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

Story: Shadows of Throne

Pairing: Seto Kaiba X Katsuya Jounouchi.

Rating: T( might change it to M)

Warnings: Violence,Language and some yaoi later on.

A big thank you for those who read this piece of work.

* * *

It was already six years. Jounouchi Katsuya couldn't believe it. But it was the truth. It was six years ago that he decided that he would take up Statistics and logarithms. He was not the brightest bulb in the series,but still he took those subjects. After working for six long years,he had come to love stats and the magic of Logs. His favorite being the little programmes he had to create on the computer.

So here he was in his dorm room packing his things and getting ready to go back home after six long years. Throwing his favorite summer shorts into his suitcase he zipped it up and dragged it from the bed onto the floor.

"Man,didn't know i owned so many clothes",he sighed as he pulled his suitcase out of the room. Before walking down the corridor,he turned around and tried to remember the place where he stayed for the last six years. He was attached to his room. He looked at the small bed and the desk and the two shelves in the wall and smiled to himself. He had a train to catch home. With that thought in his mind he closed the door and latched it and walked down the corridor with his suitcase.

"Ah! Jou sempai!. Wait up!",someone shouted behind him.

He turned around in time to see his junior stop in front of him huffing. That boy was panting as if his lungs would burst out any second.

"Sempai!. Congratulations on your graduation. I'm so proud of you",he declared.

"Thank you so much",replied Jounouchi smiling slightly.

"Some day i'll surely be as good as you in the stats subject. I'll be the next Jounouchi katsuya",he declared again.

"Boy, you are like in which year?. The first year. You still have a long way to go",said Jounouchi.

"I know right",said the boy beaming at him.

"Well now that you have taken an oath to walk this path I tell you to be the first 'Taka Harada' rather than being some body else",said Jou patting the boy's head and started walking.

"Thank you so much sempai!",shouted Taka.

Well the boy did understand what he told. That's a good sign. The boy was intelligent after all.

* * *

Ibaraki Takahashi sat down in his office glaring at his subordinate.

"What did you just say?",stated Takahashi looking positively livid.

"Sir, his defenses were really impenetrable. We could not find anything.",stated his subordinate with his head low.

"You could not find a small report?",came the question.

"Sir, I',m sorry but i'm positive if you would give us some more time-"

"Some more time you say!. Some more!",bellowed Takahashi raising from his seat.

"You have been working for almost six years on this bloody case!. How much more time do you need?",the word _need _almost spat out.

His subordinate shrank back in fear.

"Get out!",bellowed Ibaraki Takahashi.

"My my, you are very impatient I see Ibaraki-san",a voice floated across the room. A man stepped out of the shadows and into the room with a feral grin on his face. He was a tall man with a very lean,almost wiry body and a foxy grin which almost split his face in half.

"Do not try me Suzuki",snarled Ibaraki sitting back in his seat.

"Well, why don't you try me?",questioned Suzuki innocently.

"You?",asked Ibaraki his voice rich with sarcasm.

"Ma!, you wound me Ibaraki-san. Have an heart please.",said Suzuki putting a hand over his heart.

"And how do you think you are going to help me out here?",questioned Ibaraki.

"Well,for starters will you please discuss this matter from the very beginning."

Ibaraki Takahashi looked at the man intently. He tried to read him. But Suzuki was not someone to play games with. That man practically was the prankster of their company. He already had a lot on his mind and he just didn't want Suzuki to be an added tension to his already present tensions which loomed over him like a mountain which was as tall as Mountain Fuji.

Suzuki on the other hand was absolutely powerful. He knew when to do what. Takahashi was sure he had those qualities in him too,but the way this fox worked was very,very different. Should he trust him was the question forming in his mind. Could he possibly get his guard down before him.

Takahashi was a man who wanted quick results. His team of workers were efficient. He hand picked them himself to hand over this important mission. His patience was wearing thin. He had to get results. It was already six years. That damn kid could have done the impossible in these past six years. He need to know how far the kid has progressed otherwise he would have preferred dying.

Coming back to this man. How much would he know about the kid anyway. Hell, if he is not wrong then that damn Kaiba kid and Suzuki are of the same age. Both of them were extremely intelligent,cold,calculating and not to mention very handsome. Should he trust him.

"Come now Ibaraki-san it won't be that hard. Just say yes".

"Trust you?. I don't have a death wish Suzuki",came the answer.

"But, i think i'll give you a chance",said Ibaraki folding his hands under his chin and stared at Suzuki willing him to break eye contact.

"Wow. That was kind of easy Ibaraki. Your higher ups claim that it is kind of hard to get you to see other people's opinion. I guess you are losing your touch",said Suzuki smirking.

"I'll tell you everything I know and I expect you to keep that to yourself. No, I'm not losing my touch, bastard",droned Ibaraki glaring at Suzuki.

"So tell me what's the story",said Suzuki leaning forward clearly interested in this matter.

"Listen".

* * *

"Thank you so much",said Sairu Ishida bowing down deeply in front of the librarian.

"No big deal Ishida-san",smiled the librarian.

Picking up his text books Sairu exited the library and walked towards the school playground. He was walking along the edge when someone called his name.

"Ishida!",someone yelled.

He turned around and he was met with the handsome face of Kaiba Mokuba.

"Hello Kaiba-san",smiled Sairu.

"Yo",replied Mokuba.

They stared at each other for a minute. This was what happened whenever they met to talk. it was really awkward,but sweet.

"So i see you are practicing,huh?",asked Sairu gesturing to his sports uniform and the basket ball under his arm.

"Oh yes!. You see the school finals are coming up in a week. Got to be ready for the final battle.",replied Mokuba punching the ball with his other hand.

"I'm sure you'll do well Kaiba-san. You are practically a star in your team.",said Sairu. They were now walking along the path.

"Thanks",said Mokuba his smile widening.

"My bad!. Do you need help with the books?",asked Mokuba trying to take the books from the other boy's hand.

"No,thank you Kaiba-san. I'm alright",replied Sairu.

"Well,then Sairu what are you doing this Saturday?."

Sairu's eyes widened a bit. Was Kaiba asking him out. The school heart throb, asking him out. And the fact that he had a major crush on the captain of the basket ball team didn't help it either. He sure did have a huge crush on Mokuba,a crush as huge as the Tokyo Tower. A pink blush stained his cheeks and he clutched his books to his chest.

What was he going to do this Saturday. Nothing major. But his crush asking him out was like a dream come true. It was a good thing right. But good things don't happen so easily to him.

"So what's going on in that pretty little head if your's?",asked Kaiba with a hopeful look on his face.

Now his face erupted in a deep red blush.

"Umm",he began

"Well,if you are busy then no problem. No hard feelings Sairu",said Mokuba holding his hand in front of his chest.

"Umm, I'm not doing anything on Saturday",Sairu replied meekly trying to cover his face with his white bangs.

"What!. That's great!. That's amazing!"

Sairu offered a small smile. He stared at the expression of boyish happiness on Mokuba's face.

"But you don't mind if a few friends of mine come along?",asked Mokuba

Sairu's smile faltered at this. So this was not a date after all. Well, he was expecting too much. He covered up his momentary sadness with a wider smile and hoped that the other had not noticed.

"No, I don't mind.",he replied shaking his head slightly.

"That's great!. My team's coming over that's it. I'll pick you up on Saturday . We'll all watch a movie and both of us can head over to dinner after that",said Mokuba.

"Sure",Sairu replied.

"Okay,I'll get going",said Mokuba running towards his team.

Sairu watched Mokuba join his team. So he was going to hang out with Mokuba and then go out to dinner with him. It then struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"_...and both of us can head over to dinner after that"_

Oh his good lord he thought. Mokuba did ask him out after all. He felt giddy all of a sudden.

_Wait didn't he talk to me using my first name._

He felt like his legs were giving away. He slowly sat down on the school bench in the compound and took deep breaths.

Oh,he seriously couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya settled down comfortably in his train's compartment. He was going home. He was practically doing a small happy dance in his head. Pulling out a novel from his bag he sat sat down as he was ready for the long journey home. He spoke to his father the day before his graduation and informed him about his arrival. Too bad his dad could not make it to his graduation ceremony,but to make it up for it,his father was going to pick him up from the station. Hewas really excited. Maybe he could get a respectable job in some industrial company which gave good salaries. His dad and he could move into a new home, maybe somewhere nearer to his dad's work place. He couldn't wait to meet his dad.

_Domino,here i come._

* * *

Cold blue eyes glanced at the super embryo in the tube. It was still the same. No change, for the good or for the worst. That meant that his programme was goon enough for it to be created and at the same time it was not so good enough for it to become what he wanted it to be. It was so complicated. But he was not ready to admit that his programme lacked something, something very crucial. Probably there was a bug in the programme which he overlooked.

He almost laughed at that thought. No,that was not possible. Moreover if there was a bug in this programme, then looking for it would be as good as looking for a needle in a hay stack. No, he was dead sure,no bugs. It just can't be.

So what would it be. Not bugs,not virus. The commands were perfect. Then how about the power supply. That could be it. Maybe the power was less. But he made sure that it would get the minimum units it needed. He groaned again. He had a company to run and this was taking his time. He tried balancing his work very carefully but this project was almost consuming his own time.

He had to cut down on meetings,important projects and some really important family time with his brother. Sure when he started this thing his brother was only twelve years old but now he was eighteen. Maybe he really was waiting for the wrong baby to grow. His brother grew up and he missed some important moments like his brother's investiture ceremony in which he was given the duties of the school. he became the head boy of the school,but he decided to lock himself up in this cold room here and wait for it to grow.

"Dammit!. Just grow or die!",he yelled punching the wall. The wires shook slightly and swayed in the air.

He needed to sort this out otherwise he would go mad. Maybe he should terminate the whole programme and start it over again with the knowledge and wisdom of a 24 year old. When he started it he was only 18. But he was not a normal kid. He was a whiz kid at that age. But will he ever have the heart to start over again. Kill what he had achieved.

_Heart_

He gave out a low chuckle without any mirth at this thought. He has no heart. If he had then he would be in home talking to his little brother about his upcoming basketball competition. Or more he would be out on a date with somebody. He wasn't doing any of it. So he was positive he didn't have a heart.

He was frustrated. He was going to try something now. He punched some keys in the keyboard and a dailouge box popped up on the screen. He cleared the current number of the power units and punched in double the number of units and pressed enter.

He could hear the hum of the wires as they swayed violently at the passage of current through them. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. In the back ground he could hear the rapid chiming of the computer as it tried to work, to match up to the new power level.

Energy was being converted at a rapid rate. The tube was shaking slightly. The ball of light which was suspended in the tube _grew._

Blue eyes narrowed at this. It started growing in size, pulsing with energy. The computers screeched in protest. He noted that his programme was not keeping up with the new power. He slowly made his way towards the main power supply box and looked at the main switch.

He looked back at the super embryo and back at the switch board. He raised his hand and flipped the power switch off. The humming and the screeching stopped almost instantly. His computer crashed. It was inevitable he thought. Looking back at the tube he realized that the embryo was still there. But it was no longer super. It flicked in the air like the flame of a candle. It refused to die.

So that was it. He was back to square one. So there was no way he could kill it. Stubborn. Just like him.

T minus infinity and _still _counting.

* * *

Was it any good?

Some new characters popped up in this chapter. Was it detailed enough to give you a picture of their charaters.

Waiting for your thoughts.

Please enjoy.


End file.
